Isa, Sero
by Lomiashi
Summary: Aneh memang mendengar permintaan Gempa itu. Namun, Halilintar tetap menurutinya tanpa peduli dengan perasaan bingung.


Isa, Sero

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.

Requested by **Irinaa27** & **JellyChoco**

Warning:

Possible typo, possible OOC, AU, Boboiboy!siblings!three elemental split, dll~

.

.

[RequestLog_01_01]

.

.

.

.

 **DUAR!**

Suara petir mengejutkan di tengah hujan deras. Langit-langit kamar ditatap sejenak, sebelum beralih pada jam dinding. Pukul 11.20 malam. Halilintar berniat untuk kembali terlelap. Tepat sebelum hasrat ingin buang air kecil mendadak muncul. Menghela napas, Halilintar bangkit dari kasurnya dengan malas. Hawa yang lebih dingin malam ini cukup membuatnya harus menyelesaikan urusan di kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, perjalanan kembali ke kamar terhenti di depan dapur. Eksistensi yang ada di dalam sana sedikit menarik perhatian. Ditatap sebentar pun Halilintar sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Gempa..."

Hujan deras membuat suara Halilintar tak didengar. Gempa tetap memperhatikan air yang jatuh ke atas piring. Tak peduli itu adalah perbuatan membuang-buang air. Tangannya setia berada di sisi piring itu. Melamunkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditebak Halilintar. Mungkin sesuatu yang sangat penting?

Halilintar pun melangkah, mendekati sang adik. Sembari berucap, "Gempa, kamu membuang-buang air," dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Tersentak, lamunan Gempa pun buyar. Langsung disadari apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi itu salah. Buru-buru dimatikan keran dan menaruh piring yang sudah bersih itu ke rak.

"M-maaf..."

Suara Gempa memang pelan, terlebih lagi sekarang hujan deras. Namun, Halilintar dapat membaca apa yang diucapkan sang adik. Disamping menanggapi permintaan maaf, ia lebih memilih untuk bertanya, "Kamu kenapa?"

Bibir bagian bawah digigit. Manik emas itu bahkan tak berani menatap sang kakak. Apalagi hal yang dilamunkan menyangkut seseorang di sampingnya ini. Apa Gempa harus mengatakannya? Mungkin iya, tetapi Gempa terlalu ragu. Ragu kalau sang kakak akan memberi respons yang baik. Namun, perasaan aneh ini mengganggunya. Memaksa untuk mengatakan hal 'itu'.

Lagi, Gempa melamun.

"Sejak makan malam tadi kamu bertingkah aneh."

Tersentak lagi, Gempa agak gagap menanggapinya, "Aku... Aku memikirkan sesuatu..."

"Apa itu?"

Bibir wastafel digenggam erat. Tampaknya Gempa memang harus mengatakannya. Ditenangkan diri sebelum dijawab pertanyaan itu, "Aku ingin sesuatu," kemudian menggantungkannya. Tarikan napas diambil sebelum memperjelas apa itu 'sesuatu'.

 **DUAR!**

Halilintar terpaksa membaca gerak bibir Gempa. Tentu langsung dimengerti. Rasa terkejut hinggap. Namun, langsung disingkirkan untuk membalas ucapan sang adik.

"Baiklah, boleh kok."

oOo

"Permintaanmu itu tidak seperti dirimu saja."

Halilintar mendudukkan diri setelah membuat dua gelas kopi hangat. Salah satunya disodorkan pada sang adik yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kekehan singkat membalas pernyataan itu seraya menerima sodoran sang kakak.

"Sekali-kali. Gak boleh, Kak?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, boleh."

Halilintar menyesap kopinya, diikuti oleh Gempa. Dirinya masih tak mengerti mengapa adiknya tiba-tiba mengajaknya bergadang. Dan mungkin Gempa sendiri pun sama-sama tak mengerti.

Namun, memang perlu memikirkannya sampai tengah malam?! Sambil buang-buang air lagi. Halilintar 'kan tidak sekejam itu untuk menolak mentah-mentah permintaan sang adik. Apalagi Gempa hampir tak pernah meminta apa-apa pada dirinya.

Yah... Memikirkan sampai besok pun Halilintar tak akan mengerti.

"Jadi, mau melakukan apa?"

"Um... Mungkin nonton beberapa dari tumpukan film horor punya Kak Taufan? Gapapa, Kak?"

Gempa tentu tak perlu menjadi sangat peka untuk melihat ekspresi horor sang kakak. Sudah ditebak sejak tadi kalau sarannya takkan diterima begitu saja. "A-ah! Kalau Kak Hali gak mau juga gapapa kok. Maaf–"

"Gapapa."

Nekat!

"Eh? Beneran? Kakak gak perlu maksain di–"

"Beneran."

Seharusnya Halilintar bisa menolak setelah Gempa mengatakan bahwa itu tak apa. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa. Padahal sang adik tidak memelas. Jadi, itu bukanlah alasannya. Lalu, 'sesuatu' itu apa? Halilintar tidak mengerti.

"Oke..."

Gempa tahu, merobohkan pendirian sang kakak itu tak mudah–tidak, mustahil. Beranjak untuk memilih dan memutar DVD pun lebih dipilih. Sementara Halilintar hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang adik.

"Ah, yang ini aja. Kata teman-teman ini gak terlalu seram lho, Kak."

Gempa mengangkat salah satu DVD berjudul _Pay it Ghost_ , berniat memperlihatkan pada Halilintar. Hanya respons, "Yah... Terserah," yang didapat. Terdengar tak peduli. Namun, tak begitu ditanggapi Gempa. Langsung dimasukkan DVD itu pada DVD player dan kembali duduk di samping sang kakak.

Sepanjang film, Halilintar hanya memperhatikan sang adik sambil memeluk bantal sofa. Ekspresi Gempa selalu berubah. Terkadang tampak penasaran, kemudian agak takut, lalu lega, dan mendadak menatap horor. Agak lucu mengingat bahwa sang adik tampak berwibawa di sekolah. Halilintar mendengus geli. Membuat atensi Gempa teralihkan.

"Kak? Ada yang lucu?"

Tertangkap basah!

"Gak."

Tatapan langsung dialihkan pada televisi. Yang mendadak memunculkan seorang wanita dengan besi menembus perutnya. Dan layar televisi pun menampakkan jejeran nama-nama orang. Credit. Filmnya sudah habis.

Gempa langsung beranjak untuk mengganti DVD-nya. Kali ini Gempa tak mengambil DVD dari tumpukan milik Taufan. Namun, beralih ke miliknya. Halilintar agak heran, tetapi kemudian berpikir, mungkin Gempa sudah tidak mau menonton film horor.

"Kali ini kita nonton komedi aja."

 _Komedi? Gempa punya film seperti itu?_

"Yah... Aku kadang merasa kurang ketawa. Padahal 'kan ketawa itu sehat. Buktinya Kak Taufan hampir gak pernah sakit. Sakit paling juga karena nekat lakuin hal-hal esktrim."

Sejenak, Halilintar agak terkejut dengan pernyataan sang adik yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Begitu..."

Senyuman diukir seraya kembali ke sofa setelah memasukkan DVD. Halilintar membalas dengan senyum tipis. Setelahnya, kakak-beradik itu pun menatap layar televisi yang mulai menayangkan film.

"Dan aku ingin melihat Kak Hali tertawa untuk pertama kalinya–"

 **DUAR!**

Halilintar terbelalak. Tepat setelah membaca kata-kata terakhir yang terselip di antara suara petir. Apa?! Apa?! Tafsiran Halilintar salah, 'kan? Atau Gempa yang mulai mengantuk?

"Anu... Kak Hali gak usah khawatir dengan kata-kataku itu. Aku juga sama sekali gak sadar ngomong begitu."

Hanya dehaman menjadi balasan. Walau sebenarnya Halilintar lega mendengar hal itu. Mungkin Gempa benar-benar sudah mengantuk.

Kembali ditatap layar TV. Setidaknya ia ingin mengabulkan keinginan Gempa, melihat sang kakak tertawa. Jadi, sebisa mungkin Halilintar fokus pada film agar dapat menangkap leluconnya dan tertawa. Ajaibnya, hal itu dapat dilakukan bahkan sampai film berakhir. Gempa cukup terkejut, tetapi akhirnya senang dan tertawa bersama sang kakak.

"Kak Hali... Tadi Kakak tertawa. Dan gak terpaksa juga."

"Sesuai keinginanmu, 'kan?"

"Ya... Aku senang melihatnya."

"Lalu, sekarang apa?"

Gempa mendadak menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Halilintar. Membuat sang kakak agak terkejut. Langsung ditutup mata, kemudian berucap, "Kak, boleh aku minta peluk?"

Walau sejak tadi bingung dan terkejut dengan tingkah 'aneh' Gempa, Halilintar tetap menurutinya. Dibawa sang adik ke dalam dekapan. Membagi kehangatan di dini hari.

"Makasih, Kak."

Setelahnya, Halilintar dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dengan sangat jelas. Apalagi hujan sudah reda sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tangan Halilintar membelai lembut rambut Gempa. Setidaknya, keanehan Gempa membuatnya merasa ikatan dengan sang adik makin erat. Seiring dengan dekapannya.

oOo

 **ZRASH**

Tak peduli dengan hujan yang mengguyur. Halilintar tetap berada dalam posisinya. Berdiri membeku dengan kepala tertunduk. Wajah tanpa ekspresi diperlihatkan. Ditambah tatapan kosong dari maniknya. Tampak tak ada bedanya dengan patung.

Mendadak ada yang memayungi Halilintar. Namun, tetap tak dipedulikan. Menoleh untuk menatap siapa yang memayungi tak dilakukan. Apalagi berbicara.

"Kak Hali, ayo pulang! Udah hujan nih! Bentar lagi juga senja!"

Teriakan Taufan tak dipedulikan. Halilintar tetap diam. Tanpa bergerak atau berbicara sedikitpun. Helaan napas lelah lolos dari bibir Taufan. Sejak tadi ia sudah berusaha untuk mengajak sang kakak pulang. Namun hasilnya sampai sekarang nihil, kakaknya sangat keras kepala.

"Jadi... Ini alasanmu bertingkah aneh tadi malam, Gempa?"

Taufan menyadari Halilintar tengah mengucap sesuatu. Namun, tak dapat didengar karena hujan deras dan suara yang terlalu pelan. Apalagi Taufan tidak bisa membaca gerakan bibir. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Alasanmu memintaku untuk menemanimu begadang?"

"Alasanmu memintaku memelukmu?"

"Alasanmu ingin melihatku tertawa untuk pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya?!"

"Karena..."

Taufan agak terkejut mendengar sang kakak meracau. Tiap kalimatnya menjadi lebih nyaring dan penuh penekanan. Sejenak Taufan bingung Halilintar mendadak menggantungkan ucapan terakhirnya. Tepat sebelum Taufan melihat sang kakak menggertakkan gigi dan menahan emosi.

"K-kak–tenanglah, Gempa gak bakal se–"

DUAR!

"KARENA KAMU HARI INI PERGI UNTUK SELAMA-LAMANYA!"

Taufan terkejut. Tak pernah dilihat Halilintar begitu emosi. Walau ia sudah sering melihat sang kakak emosi karena tingkah jahilnya. Rasa terkejut makin bertambah kala air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata sang kakak.

 _Kak Hali... menangis...?_

Taufan mengerti kalau Halilintar sedih, karena ia pun begitu. Namun, ia tak menyangka sang kakak akan jadi sekacau ini. Bahkan sampai berteriak di depan makam sang bungsu. Kemudian menangis tanpa isak.

"Oke, Kak Hali boleh di sini untuk sementara. Tapi Kakak jangan lupa pulang. Atok pasti khawatir." Taufan meraih tangan Halilintar untuk menggenggam payung. Kemudian membuka payung untuk dirinya sendiri dan berucap, "Dan Gempa pasti gak bakal senang," sambil beranjak pergi.

Ah!

Halilintar baru dapat berpikir jernih saat semua emosi tertahannya keluar. Perkataan Taufan benar. Gempa tidak akan senang melihatnya seperti ini. Dan mungkin takkan tenang. Halilintar tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

 _Maafkan aku, Gempa. Aku akan pulang. Dan... Semoga tenang di sana._

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

A/N: halo~ diriku balik lagi setelah males nulis /ditabok/ canda heuheu sebenarnya lagi sibuk ospek wkwk ini aja sisa-sisa(?) draft beberapa minggu lalu terus di-edit dikit wwww

Berhubung masih ada utang. Jadi dibayar dulu, walau nyicil doang~ yang lain harap bersabar. Semua req-nya udah ada idenya. Tinggal waktu dan mood buat ngetiknya lagi gaada /cre

Oke, cukup. Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia yah, semuanyaaahhh~

~ **Lomiashi**


End file.
